Jackson Moyer
Jackson Moyer was a special forces intelligence agent who dabbles in both legit intell operations, as well as some S31. In 2407, his connections to the organization were discovered and he was placed into a penal colony and expected to be there for ten years until his sentence was commuted. He is currently on Earth working an ER doctor San Francisco General Hospital. Background Information Shortly after the occupation, several Bajorans wished to start their lives, including the Benyan's who married young in hopes of having everything they never had during the Occupation. However, the adjustment was hard and Jackson's biological mother was unable to cope with motherhood despite her wants for a child. Suffering from extreme postpartum depression and other PTSD's from the evens of her life before the Cardassians left, she and Sebarr made the tough decision to give their son, Benyan Jax, up for adoption. Jax had spent two years in an adoption facility but with all the children there already it was difficult to get children out quickly. When his adoptive parents had come to Bajoran a year before to live on Deep Space Nine, his father was a medical officer working for Dr. Julian Bashir. Unfortunately in 2372, Rachel had a miscarriage and discovered any other attempts at having children would be harmful or unsuccessful. Both hearing about the plight on Bajor decided to adopt and eventually found their way to the facility with Jax. Hoping to keep some parts of his name intact, they renamed him Jackson (calling him Jax for short) Benyan Moyer - making him have a Terranized name. Because he was adopted out, he has had no contact with his siblings, however he is aware of them. He had a dog named Leia (female Collie). His ex-wife Samantha kept her after their divorce. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life While Jax has had several relationships with women, they were mostly off and on. He has been too dedicated to his education and then later his career to get so involved. He had a serious girlfriend in highschool named Marla Shriver, but they broke up in his second year of the Academy when he entered into Red Squad. Jax mainly likes to have casual partners that he meets in bars or women he has repeat meetings with including Zayani Almin. Siomane Tara (Beyond) (2410-2410): After meeting his lover, Siomane Tara, as his bos, they started to develop feelings for each other. Samantha noticed and encouraged him to make things more intimate and the two complied. Tara soon entered into a polygamous relationship with the Moyers. When Sam and Jax briefly broke up in March of 2410, Jax cut ties from his relationship with Tara. Current Spouse(s) Jackson met his second wife, Aster Sorna, in 2410 while on a terraformation project known as Nova Vitae, they worked together for some time before having a friends-with-benefits situation. Aster called a stop to it when she was getting feelings for him and he wasn't with her. They remained friends, but after a head injury, they both moved to Betazed and began to seriously date. When Aster got pregnant, they decided to move back to Earth. They have one child together. Previous Spouse(s) Samantha Elbrunne Jackson met, Samantha Elbrunne, when she enrolled in the Intensive Espionage Program and he was her instructor. After mentoring her through the courses, she eventually resigned from them. Later, he had to rely on her when a Section 31 mission went wrong. Her curious nature was put into full force and she thought he was a Yeerk, prompting her to kidnap Moyer. This lead to her induction into S31, making her and Jax partners. His feelings developed gradually and were made known after she rescued him from Romulans in summer, 2406. Being engaged to another man, however, prevented them from having anything more until the engagement was broken. Later, when Jax was arrested, Sam looked after his dog and they were engaged while he was still serving time, marrying later when his sentence was commuted. When Jax lost his memories, he divorced Samantha after feeling she was involved in his career downfall. They do not have any children. Children Jackson has one child with Aster Sorna named Melliah Moyer. Please see the link for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2388-2392, Jax enrolled to obtain his medical degree. In his second year, he was accepted into Red Squad. He spent his first year as an acting Ensign, before he took Chief Medical in this third year and finally was Commander in the fourth. He then spent 2392-2394 obtaining his full medical degree at the Vulcan Science Academy. Upon graduating, he started an interest in the New Maquis organization but was too much of a proud officer to join them. Instead, he re-enlisted into Academy training and took another three year course for intelligence work from 2395-2398. NOTE: Since his discharge from the military, his awards may be considered moot. Military Record After graduating from the VSA he had spent one year serving as a LtJG on Vulcan in their Starfleet hospitals. Once he had decided he wanted more in his career he went back to school. In 2398 after his graduation, he had went to work for Starfleet Intelligence. Spending the first two years as mainly an out-of-field officer, he had stayed under the radar. In 2400, Jax had been approached by the organization Section 31 and sent on his first missions. For one year he had involvement in Syndicate relations, mainly with Vidor LaTorian and his weapons deals. Often used for unauthorized interrogations, Jax's knowledge about species anatomy gave him the nickname of Jax the Ripper among his colleagues in S31. While still unknown to the official intelligence community, Jax continues to work as a liaison for official interrogations as a Lt. Commander, as well as training in the Starfleet Intelligence Academy. In 2403, he was given official status as a trainer in elite programs within the Academy division (such as the IEP - Intensive Espionage Program), as well as lending his expertise for the occasional S31 mission. In 2407, after the attacks on the archives, Jackson was discovered as being the first agent in S31. Arrested, he was given a court martial and dishonourably discharged from the Fleet. Years as Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2392-2394 ** Lieutenant: 2394-2400 ** Lt. Commander: 2400-2407 ** Discharged: 2407 ** Lt. Commander: 2410-Current. Education and Career When Jackson was released from prison in 2408, he enrolled into Cornell University's veterinary program in hopes of having a profession in the medical field. Jackson was unable to practice medicine because his license had been revoked. Jackson graduated in January 2410 and went on for several months until a brain injury removed most of his memories. Because of this, he fought to have his medical license back. Once receiving it back, he left to a terraformation planet, where he stayed until December, 2410 than moved to work in Rixx General Hospital on Betazed. This was a short lived position as he moved back to Earth to be with his pregnant girlfriend and took a position at San Francisco General in 2411. Incarceration In 2407, Jackson was discovered as being the first member of Section 31. He gave up several names of previously known members to make sure Samantha was protected from being arrested as well. Of those names, Eben Dorr was included and they were placed in the same prison in Auckland, New Zealand. Jackson was sentenced for 12 years with parole after 10. He was officially sentenced with domestic terrorism related to the archive attack, illegal interrogations and possession of an illegal sedative. Several other charges included insubordination, lying to a superior officer, assaulting a superior officer (spitting) and aggrivated assault with a weapon on five different counts while inside of the penal colony. When President Devrix assumed control in 2408, Jackson had his sentence commuted (while Section aspects pardoned), leaving him with a criminal record but not longer required to serve time. 1 Jackson Moyer Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Medical Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2371 Category:All Characters